


End of School Bash.

by MissCordeliaBlythe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCordeliaBlythe/pseuds/MissCordeliaBlythe
Summary: It is the last day of school bash  and everyone will be there. Will new love win out or will the ex ruin everything.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: School's Out For Summer





	End of School Bash.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/gifts).



> This probably has to be my worst story of all time. I just ran out of time, inspiration, and words. So sorry, if this is not at all what you imagine. I will hopefully rewrite this some point soon. 🙂

Chapter One: Getting Ready 

I was just finishing up Hermione's hair. It was always a tradition with us. We would always get together for parties. Well, I would drag her into go to parties, social events, anything really. Even for the short time Hermione dated my brother. She never was one for parties or anything like that. Though, after her and Draco finally got together after a couple years of me playing matchmaker between them. She definitely is not quite so reluctant to go alone with me. Though, this time was different. It was her that was one that had to drag me kicking and screaming, but honesty even knows I don't blame her. It was the biggest party of the year. The last big party we were going to, but still it I was dreading it without a doubt. I was not so much dreading the party. I love parties. It gave me a chance to dress up and just enjoy myself, but I was dreading seeing them! I still don't know if I can make it through this party seeing her with him! Them dancing, them, laughing and just having fun, what if they kissed I don't know if I can do it. slightly trying to get rid of those imaginings out of her head though. 

"I just wanted to known of you were almost done back there you were quite for ten minutes," Hermione says with a slight smile, "I was starting to worry about if you were alive back that," 

I tried to laugh along with her, but well, it came a little forced! "Come on Mione, you know I would not go down that easily,"

"Yeah, I have seen you take on bigger guys in fights before and won," Hermione says, "now, let me do your hair," She says getting up. 

"Sure, just give me a moment," I say standing up. I just could not go to the party. It was too much, but I needed to get away since I knew Hermione would never let me get out of this. So, I needed to play it cool. 

Hermione was not going to have any of it. "No, you don't. You don't Get to Blake on Blaise like this," She says shaking her head, "it is rude and unfait,"

Chapter two: The Party 

As I walked into the party I subconsciously scanned the room so everything was so beautiful. They had decorated everything like one of those grand old day ball rooms that Hermione loved to read about. All, there were balloons. I smile to myself. I just loved balloons. I don't know why, but I did. I looked at Hermione with a smile, "so, wear these dates of ours." I asked as we ventured far into the party which was already pretty crowded a wave here and there was of course was necessary to those calls of "hello girl" The ones that comment things like "no time no see girl," Or "she is back. I thought never was dead" Were just brushed aside, 

I was definitely happy that so far. I had not seen Harry Potter or his new girlfriend. A glance down at her dress, the dark green dress that did look awesome with that little Peekaboo giving a little tease of cleverness. as the dress itself fell to just above her knee caps! But they color so reminded her of the eyes she had shared , the eyes she had jokingly called the color of a pickle toad. She takes a deep breath, "Mione," She starts to say, but Hermione had grabbed her hand half pulled her through the crowd until she could see Hermione's boyfriend, Draco Malfoy and her own date, Blaise! Once, they were close enough Hermione let go of her hand. 

I walked the least of the way as Hermione's attention went completely with her boyfriend. A half smile forks on her lips as she watches them though her hearts ache a little since it reminds her of when she and Harry dated. SHAKING her turns to her own date. Blaise looked amazing in his Navy blue suit along with this the crisp white dress shirt. Even I had to admit he looked super attractive. 

"Hello,' he said in that smooth completely sexy voice of his, "How are you tonight," 

Ginny smiles, "I am going as well as possible," She pauses slightly, "how are you?" She then starts to say something before glancing over at Hermione and Draco who happened to be locked in a passionate kiss, "really, guys," She says shaking her head slightly. 

Blaise chuckles along with her,"yeah get a room you two," 

Ginny and Blaise proceeded to wander off to get some punch as they cheated with each other about random stuff. 

Chapter Three: The Kiss 

The party was going awesome. Ginny and Blaise were hitting off really well. Ginny was surprised that even when she saw Harry and Cho together it did not hurt really yeah there was a little twitch of pain, but it was hardly there. 

It was winding to the end of the party and it was getting late. Ginny stifles a yawn. It has been a long time since she had stayed up late, but she was having too much fun with Blaise to have it end just yet. 

They continue there chatting and their playful teasing as he walks her back to her dorm. She hardly noticed that Hermione was nowhere to be nowhere to be seen though it was pretty obviously where her and Draco had snuck off to. 

As they got to the door of her Room she laughed and talked for a few minutes until all of a sudden she grabs the labels and kisses him. They kiss for about a minute they lips locking. When Ginny pulled away she was Rosey checked and ducked inside. "What a nighy" She says with a happy smile. "What a nihhy,"she hummed as she get all ready for bed and falls asleep dreaming of a certain kiss instead of an blackboard kid.


End file.
